Sarvik Wolflan
Sarvik Wolflan is a human male whose birth planet is currently unknown. He has one sister and no other known relatives. He originally entered the realm of galactic notice when the Jedi Council sent him on a mission to Dagobah to investigate the mysterious creation of a being that was immune to the Force. Upon landing, he met one of the planet's resident Sith Lords, Lord Devla. After an encounter that almost resulted in his death, Sarvik befriended Devla and a young Padawan named Rae. Together, the three defeated the Spirisofe and Devla's father, who was their creator. Soon after the romance between Devla and a newcomer to the planet named Ryan, the Jedi Council saw it fitting to promote Sarvik to the rank of Master after he took Rae as his apprentice. Not soon after Rae's brief brush with the Dark Side, the Dark Jedi Order invaded Dagobah, killing Devla while Sarvik battled a miscreant named Arok. Sarvik grudgingly accepted the DJO takeover, but less so when his Padawan left, never to return. During the time period when the DJO was transforming into the Warriors of the Iron Fists, Sarvik spent most of his time meditating in the jungle. After a brief detour to Endor's forest moon, he returned to Dagobah to find his newest friend Alyia married to a member of the IF named Ath. A bit more meditation later, Alyia had four kids who Sarvik helped train (a little). After Alyia's death, Sarvik lost his strong connection to Dagobah and went to Wayland. There he met Isis Reve, who introduced him to the Ra Empire. After a friendly duel with Isi, he conversed with the RE's leader, Empress Aalia Ra. She saw his potential and appointed him governor of Kuat. There, he was reunited with his sister after he cured her memory loss and happily lived on Kuat until he became governor of Kessel after serving as vice-governor of Sullust. He is now residing on Kessel, independent from any faction, and often visits his friends on Wayland. Biography Early Life Sarvik was inducted into the Jedi Order when he was nine years old, and, as such, remembers little of his life beforehand. During his time in the Order, he quickly excelled past his classmates in mastery of the Force, but, as a result, was often behind in lightsaber skills. His sister, Tamgenti (Tam) often gave him weird nicknames like "Sarvy" or "Vic". He ignored her most of the time, though, concentrating on his studies instead. He especially liked the power Force Shield/Barrier and strived to master it. He eventually did, along with Telekinesis. Mission Gone Wrong When Sarvik was around 14 years old, he and his sister were sent on a mission by the Jedi Council. They were to negotiate a trade agreement along with a Jedi Master with a rogue planet that was somewhat harrassing the New Republic. However, when they arrived, they were quickly taken hostage. Sarvik and Tam, being little, crawled out through the air vents and found themselves outside the building. They recovered their lightsabers and made a run for the YT-3900 they had arrived in. While they were running, a giant explosion came out of nowhere, hitting near Tam. Sarvik, thinking she was dead, was consumed in rage and almost turned to the dark side. He met with a Dark Jedi Apprentice on a cliff face, and killed him after a brief lightsaber duel by pushing him off the cliff. He then ran to the YT-3900 as fast as he possibly could. He took off, leaving the planet behind and believing his sister to be dead. He soon after shoved his memory of the mission deep into his mind, where he wouldn't remember it ever again. Jedi Knighthood. Around the time he turned 20, Sarvik finally achieved Jedi Knighthood and was given more and more missions by the Jedi Council, of which he was becoming a favorite. Among his peers, he was the most adept at using the Force, and had almost mastered Force Shield/Barrier and Telekinesis. He had, however, not much skill in the lightsaber arena and was often bested in a lightsaber fight where the Force was prohibited. It was at this time that Sarvik became more outgoing after he had, for years, kept to himself due to the surpresed memory of his sister constantly harrassing his dreams. Mission to Dagobah Category:Characters